Keberuntungan dari Sebuah Gigitan Nyamuk
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Disaat Roy dan Riza membicarakan soal nyamuk dan kencan, Havoc dan Falman mengeluarkan pendapatnya. —Royai. Fic buat ngilangin writers block gue.


**A/N:**

Oke, ni oneshot buat ngilangin writers block gue buat Moments in Xing chapter 07 -_- sumpah writers block itu menyebalkan. Okelah, ini oneshot Royai pertamaku 8D Maaf pendek -_- Lagi mau pendek soalnya. Oh, nanti kayaknya saya mau bikin Edwin deh...

* * *

_dheeSafa presents:_

**Keberuntungan dari Sebuah Gigitan Nyamuk

* * *

**

Jam setengah satu siang. Berarti waktu makan siang para pekerja militer telah lewat selama setengah jam. Saat itu, Kolonel mesum kita, Roy Mustang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan paperwork yang menggunung, ditemani oleh Havoc dan Falman. Breda sedang pergi, tak mau melewati jam makan siangnya walaupun ada paperwork. Dan Fuery sedang pergi membantu Sheska dalam memperbaiki alat-alat elektronik yang sudah rusak di bagian Investigasi. Sedangkan Riza... yah, yang mereka bertiga—Roy, Havoc, dan Falman—bisa prediksi, Riza akan membawa kertas-kertas dari neraka, lagi.

Suara decitan pintu terbuka membuat ketiga jomblowan ini (?) menghentikan gerakan pulpennya dan menoleh ke arah sosok perempuan yang baru saja datang membawa—eh? Tak ada paperwork?

"Saya ingin minta izin, Sir," kata Riza pada atasannya.

Roy mengangkat alis. "Boleh saja. Tapi, ada apa, Letnan? Tak biasanya kau minta izin di saat seperti ini."

"Saya ingin membawa Black Hayate ke dokter hewan. Badannya gatal-gatal," jawab Riza datar.

"Gatal? Apakah ada kutu atau sesuatu yang menggigit Hayate?" tanya Havoc yang ikut-ikutan bergabung pada pembicaraan mereka.

"Bukan, Havoc. Lebih parah lagi," jawab Riza dengan kelam. Dia tiba-tiba menggaruk-garuk lehernya. Roy langsung melihat bintil merah sedang menempel dileher Riza.

Roy mengedipkan mata berulang kali. "Nyamuk?"

"Benar, Sir," kata Riza yang langsung berhenti menggaruki lehernya saat tahu kalau Roy dapat melihat bintil merah dilehernya. "Saya pergi lari pagi bersama Hayate tadi dan parasit yang benar-benar mengganggu itu mengganggu kami."

"Yah, nyamuk memang terkadang menyebalkan," tanggap Havoc sambil menyelipkan rokok baru diantara bibirnya. "Terkadang, aku mempertanyakan kenapa makhluk itu diciptakan. Maksudku, apakah makhluk seperti itu diciptakan untuk membuat hidup kita ditimpa kemalangan?"

"_Well_," Falman akhirnya ikut bersuara. "Aku pernah mendengar kalau beberapa hewan memakan nyamuk untuk makanan dietnya."

"Itu teori dan pernyataan yang sangat aneh dan juga retoris, Falman," kata Havoc, merasa aneh.

"Seharusnya kau membawaku bersamamu, Hawkeye," kata Roy dengan sebuah seringai. "Satu jentikan dan semua serangga itu akan masuk ke surga."

"Mungkin saya bisa melakukan hal itu, Sir," balas Riza sambil menaruh bolpoinnya di atas meja.

Roy tersenyum kemenangan. "Baiklah. Katakan itu kencan."

"Atau," Riza melanjutkan perkataannya. "Saya bisa membawa semprot nyamuk lain kali."

"Oh! Kolonel ditolak! Kolonel ditolak!" teriak Havoc sembari menggebrak mejanya. Bisa dibilang histeris juga, sih. "Dan juga, soal nyamuk, aku rasa."

"Oh, baiklah. Urat-uratku sudah heboh saat ini," ujar Riza sangat kelam. "Sebaiknya kalian semua kembali pada pekerjaan kalian. Anda juga, Sir."

"Aku tak tahu kalau aku bisa, Hawkeye," kata Roy yang terdengar seperti merengek."Bisakah kau pergi saat aku depresi karena permintaanku ditolak?"

"Saya tidak pernah bilang kalau saya tidak akan pernah berkencan dengan anda," jawab Riza pelan, tapi, jujur. Dia merapikan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di atas mejanya. "Saya pikir kalau membunuh nyamuk disaat kencan itu akan menciptakan atmosfir yang tidak baik. Ditambah lagi, anda mungkin membakar seluruh taman kota."

"Hm..." respon Roy. Wajahnya mencerah. "Bagaimana kalau jam tujuh malam di tempatku? Apakah itu lebih baik?"

Riza tersenyum sekilas. "Kita akan bertemu setelah anda menyelesaikan paperwork anda, Sir." Riza pun berbalik dan meninggalkan kantor.

Havoc yang mendengar itu dan melihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Riza dan Roy langsung mengerucutkan mulutnya. Dia melempar kedua tangannya ke udara. "Ugh. Bisakah Kolonel tak mendapatkan perempuan sekali saja?"

Falman langsung mengangkat alis mendengar pernyataan Havoc. Mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh pria perokok itu. "Bukankah kau yang paling gencar membuat mereka berkencan karena taruhan soal mereka itu?"

Havoc hanya menghela nafasnya. "Lupakan saja soal itu."


End file.
